


La apuesta Mpemba

by Sukary



Series: Física, ¿sin química? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco physicist, Drarry, Harry auror, Hermione physics student, Insomnia, M/M, Mpemba effect, Physics, Post-Hogwarts, Science
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukary/pseuds/Sukary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Efecto Mpemba y el insomnio de Harry parecen dos cosas totalmente diferentes, pero tuvo que venir Malfoy y encontrar una relación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La apuesta Mpemba

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Segunda parte! Me alegro de que la primera os haya gustado :D Espero que esta no defraude :S  
> ¡Besos para tod@s! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes y el universo Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no gano dinero publicando esta historia.

\- Tampoco me ha servido esta.

Lawrence, la sanadora a la que siempre acudía Harry, contempló escéptica el vial de morfeodima que su paciente acaba de devolverle. Se trataba de una poción relativamente compuesta de ingredientes naturales que favorecía el sueño. Era el octavo remedio que el auror Potter rechazaba en tres años.

\- No puedo seguir dándote poción para dormir sin sueños. -suspiró.- Sabes que a la larga es perjudicial porque entra en conflicto con la magia de uno.

-Lo sé. –contestó Harry.

Lawrence frunció los labios sin apartar su mirada azul del vial. El auror hacía deporte todos los días de la semana, había dejado de tomar café y en su lugar desayunaba té bajo en teína. No consumía ningún tipo de pócima o estimulante que alterara su composición química y seguía sus recomendaciones para tener un largo y efectivo descanso nocturno.

Y, sin embargo, seguía sin poder dormir bien.

-¿Has hablado con Peter?

\- No, el problema ya no viene de ahí.

Con _ahí_ el auror se refería a las pesadillas que, durante un año y medio después de la guerra, habían descrito sus sueños. Todas ellas tan llenas de muerte, tragedia y destrucción que habían terminado por conseguir que el cuerpo de Harry se adaptara a estar a pleno rendimiento con aproximadamente seis horas de sueño al día. Sin embargo, llevaba los dos últimos años con tres, cuatro, cinco horas si tenía suerte de sueño por jornada, y como el trabajo de auror requería que estuviera al cien por ciento de sus capacidades, en el Cuartel consideraban el insomnio de Harry como un problema de primer orden.

Un problema sin solución actual. Aún.

Peter había sido el psicomago de los denominados ‘héroes de guerra’. Había tratado la depresión de Molly Weasley por la muerte de su hijo, la inquieta indiferencia de George ante cualquier aspecto de la vida en general, la ansiedad de Hermione y el insomnio de Harry, entre otras cosas. Grosso modo, las pesadillas habían sido un problema temporal de todos, pero solo al auror le habían acarreado secuelas que, según este, ‘ya no venían de ahí’.

\- ¿Y de dónde, entonces?

Harry suspiró.

-De ningún lado. He superado la guerra, de verdad, mi vida es totalmente normal. No pienso en la muerte, no vivo atormentado. _Solo quiero dormir_ , pero no puedo.

La sanadora se rascó la nariz.- ¿Has probado las infusiones muggles como te comenté?

-Sí, tomo valeriana una hora y media antes de irme a dormir. Da igual.

-¿Y el jarabe anti estrés?

Harry se encogió de hombros.- No me gusta tomarlo mucho porque me atonta. Y ya sabes que…

-Ya, no conviene. –pensó Lawrence imaginando al auror medio grogui en medio de una misión importante, especialmente cuando el busca de su paciente podía sonar en cualquier momento.- ¿Y qué tal con Sandra?

-Muy bien, es una fisioterabruja excelente. Me descontractura toda la zona del cuello y lo de más abajo…

-Cervicales y dorsal.-explicó naturalmente la sanadora.- ¿Cada cuánto vas?

-Una vez a la semana. Cuando lo hago, después de descontracturar me da un masaje relajante y me suelo quedar dormido casi siempre. Entonces apaga la luz, cierra la puerta y me deja dormir porque sabe lo del insomnio. Es realmente simpática esa chica.

Lawrence asintió.- Le pasé tu historial médico. –después se quedó mirando pensativa a su paciente, tratando de encontrar una nueva solución para él. Y, de pronto, la halló. En realidad, ¡no podía creer que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes!- Harry, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

El auror fijó su atención en la sanadora. ¿A qué venía eso ahora? –Depende de lo personal que sea. –respondió con sinceridad.

La mujer fue directa al grano: -¿Tienes novio? –por fortuna o por desgracia, estaba al tanto de las preferencias sexuales de su paciente gracias a los medios.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, repentinamente receloso.- No.

Lawrence sonrió ligeramente, de forma casi imperceptible.- Así que normalmente duermes _solo_.

-¿Y qué? –respondió el auror, sin poder evitar ponerse un poco a la defensiva.

-Nada, no pasa nada, -respondió ella con una sonrisa, ahora sí, completa y llana.- pero hace poco leí un estudio elaborado por muggles en una revista científica de renombre donde, debido a ciertos aspectos relacionados con el reloj biológico, las mujeres que duermen en pareja, habitualmente, tienen una calidad de sueño inferior a si lo hacen solas. Sin embargo, los hombres…

-¿Duermen mejor? –ironizó Harry, cortando a su sanadora. Merlín, esto era increíble.-Oye, si vas a sugerirme que…

\- No soy nadie para meterme en tu vida personal más allá de aquello que condicione tu salud. No voy a decirte que busques ligues ocasionales para que compartan tu lecho, ya que la persona que duerma a tu lado tiene que tener una especial… _química_ contigo, ¿entiendes? Acostarte, y no me refiero en el sentido sexual, con alguien con quien tengas afinidad y te sientas bien, probablemente hará que duermas mucho mejor.

Harry se encogió de hombros. –No tengo a nadie así en mi vida. Bueno, sí, tengo afinidad con mucha gente, buenos amigos, pero no voy a pedirles que duerman conmigo.

-No me estás entendiendo. –replicó Lawrence.- La persona que te acompañe en la cama tendría que ser alguien que pensases que podría ser tu pareja. La afinidad a la que me refiero tiene un sentido romántico.

Un sentido _romántico_. Harry asintió mientras se levantaba de la silla y se ponía la chaqueta con la intención de marcharse de allí. Sonrió a Lawrence y se despidió cordialmente de ella antes de salir por la puerta, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de su sanadora. Cuando el viento helado del otoño londinense le golpeó en la cara, a la salida de San Mungo, pensó en las posibilidades reales que tenía de encontrar a alguien con quien congeniara en ese maldito ‘sentido romántico’ y, al cerciorarse de que eran nulas, imaginó pesimistamente que quizá el único descanso pleno que volvería a conocer en su vida sería el eterno.

*

\- ¿Por qué imposible?

Harry miró a Hermione. Bueno, más bien la _fulminó_ con los ojos. Era un gesto que se había convertido en bastante habitual entre ellos desde que, una semana antes, la chica le metiera de lleno en aquel encuentro a solas con Malfoy. Con un Malfoy que sin apuro ni pizca de vergüenza le confesó las ganas que tenía de follárselo en un baño. Así que, también un poco por cómo había terminado esa encerrona, no había perdonado del todo a su amiga y, aunque al final no le había comentado nada a Ron, ocasionalmente disfrutaba lanzándole aquellos ademanes de desdén solo para que la mujer no olvidara lo en deuda que estaba con él.

\- Porque llevo más de cinco años sin novio, Hermione. –explicó como quien ya está harto de hablar del asunto.- Y porque todos los que he conseguido hasta ahora, tarde o temprano he descubierto que solo han estado conmigo por mi puta cicatriz.

En realidad, hablar de las relaciones de Harry Potter se había convertido en un tema tabú entre quienes le conocían. El propio auror evitaba el tema a toda costa porque era un asunto que le deprimía, aunque en el fondo hiciera todo lo posible para disimularlo. Algo que, debía reconocer, todavía no había logrado ante la mirada de halcón de Hermione.

\- No puedes cerrarte en banda por eso, Harry. –dijo la Gryffindor dejando la bandeja de té con pastas que había estado preparando sobre la mesa del salón. Después se sentó en el sofá junto a su amigo y posó una mano sobre su hombro, logrando acaparar toda su atención.- Te vendrá bien conocer gente. Estoy segura de que no todos piensan en ti como el niño que sobrevivió.

\- Creo que el único tipo de persona con el que tendría una mínima posibilidad de que le gustara por quien soy en realidad, es a alguien que precisamente odiara ese aspecto de mí. Y, como comprenderás, prefiero no salir con un exmortífago, Hermione.-aclaró el auror.- Intentaría matarme otra vez, a ver si hay suerte y puede alzarse como el próximo Señor Oscuro.

En la intimidad que Ron y ella le proporcionaban, ocasionalmente Harry bromeaba sobre la guerra, simplemente para tratar de demostrarles que había superado esa etapa de su vida. Pero a ella no se le podía engañar; _conocía_ a Harry, y aunque ya no tuviera pesadillas al respecto, la presión y el sentido de culpabilidad que cargaba sobre los hombros por no haber podido salvar a todos aquellos que no merecían un destino así, estaba sobrepasándole. Y aunque no era culpa suya, Hermione sabía que su amigo seguía recriminándose eso a sí mismo.

Una persona estable en la vida de Harry le vendría de perlas. No solo para solucionar su insomnio, que también imaginaba estaba relacionado con las consecuencias que el conflicto bélico trajo para todos, sino también para verle plenamente feliz por fin.

Y aunque al auror no le hiciera ni pizca de gracia, Hermione conocía a la persona idónea para conseguir eso.

*

\- No defiendas Star Wars delante de mí. Es la saga de películas más ruidosa que he visto nunca, y eso contando con que la mayor parte de las escenas de acción transcurren en el espacio exterior. Alguien debería de haberle dicho a ese muggle de George Lucas que el sonido no se transmite en el _vacío_ , sino a través de _materia_. Las partículas de hidrógeno y helio que se encuentran dispersas en el espacio no son lo suficientemente densas para lograrlo.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita, que trató de disimular con una débil tos. Harry, por su parte, de brazos cruzados mientras trataba de pulverizar al tío que tenía sentado en la mesa delante de él con la mirada, anotó “discutir con un físico sobre ciencia ficción” en su lista mental de ‘cosas que no volver a hacer ni hasta arriba de crack’.

Para animarle después de la charla tan deprimente que habían tenido, su amiga le había convencido para salir a cenar por ahí. Conectó la red flu hasta Sortilegios Weasley para avisar a su novio y le pidió a él que se pusiera camisa y pantalones de vestir. Lo consiguió a medias: la camisa la había combinado con unos estupendos vaqueros oscuros.

Observó con placer cómo Hermione reprimía la repentina urgencia que tenía de poner los ojos en blanco. Para compensarla, dejó que la Gryffindor eligiera local, pero cuando llegó al restaurante y apreció el panorama, añadió otra anotación más a su particular lista mental.

Malfoy estaba allí, junto a dos colegas que recordaba haber visto en el congreso. Comían no sé qué guarnición con salmón ahumado y vegetales que tenía pinta de ser muy sano y verde, algo que Harry evitaría sin dudarlo siempre que saliera a comer por ahí; para comer decentemente ya tienes tu casa, fuera mejor divertirse, ¿no? El asunto es que el rubio y sus amigos no parecían que fueran a quedarse a cenar; simplemente estaban picando algo antes de volver a casa, cosa que le alivió un poco.

El problema fue que Hermione saludó a Malfoy, rieron un poquito, bromearon sobre no sé qué y ¡pum! una cosa llevó a la otra hasta que al final la tía debió de olvidarse de que había venido hasta aquí con él porque preguntó al físico si le apetecería acompañarles en la cena.

Y el muy hijo de puta _aceptó_. Inconscientemente, en ese momento Harry desvió la mirada hacia los baños.

Así que ahí estaban, afortunadamente ya por los postres, y conversando de cine hasta el mismísimo instante en que el Slytherin decidió cargarse con “dosis de realidad, Potter” sus películas favoritas de ciencia ficción, como la legendaria Star Wars. En realidad no sabía qué le sorprendía más, que Malfoy conociera, bastante bien se ha de agregar, el universo de la cinematografía muggle, o que encima fuese un verdadero aficionado a ver filmes.

\- No se puede hablar contigo, Malfoy. –gruñó Harry agarrando su copa de vino tinto para darle un sorbo.- Cada palabra que sale de mi boca la llevas al campo de la física. Relájate, ¿quieres? no estás trabajando.

Como toda respuesta, recibió una sonrisa por parte de este. Bien, no estaba mal, por lo menos así se mantenía callado. Y había que admitir que, pese a todo, tenía una sonrisa muy bonita. Y unos dientes perfectos. Y un cabello envidiable, y un cuerpo que… bueno, ¡ya basta!

Harry meneó la cabeza.

\- ¿Y tú? –comentó Malfoy entonces, burlón, más o menos como si estuviera respondiendo a lo último que acababa de decirle.- ¿Mañana libras, Potter? ¿Londres se permite prescindir de uno de sus mejores aurores?

Harry chasqueó la lengua, aprovechando para devolver su copa a la mesa. Hermione hacía minutos que solo se dedicaba a sonreír, reír y hacer gestos expresivos con la cara; no participaba en la conversación y eso le mosqueaba un poco. Algo de apoyo no le habría venido mal.

\- ¿Por qué crees que mañana no tengo que ir al Ministerio? ¿Qué te hace pensarlo? –realmente no lo entendía y, sin embargo, el Slytherin le miraba como si fuera obvio.

\- Bueno, como has salido a cenar fuera… he imaginado que mañana no tenías que madrugar.

\- Como bien has dicho, he salido _a cenar_ , no de borrachera. Y sí, para tu información, mañana trabajo. –contestó de mal humor. Merlín, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar la presencia del físico allí, alterando una cena que a todas luces debería de haber sido para animarle y relajarle al mismo tiempo.

Eso le recordó lo enfadado que estaba con Hermione, especialmente desde que por fin se dignó a hablar pero para decir algo que no tenía por qué importar a Malfoy:

\- Harry necesitaba airearse, -explicó la muy puta.- tiene insomnio desde hace años y ya ha probado todo lo que a los sanadores se les ha ocurrido para poder dormir bien... pero sin éxito. –suspiró, desviando la mirada hacia el cuenco de cristal que tenía delante, el cual hasta hace muy poco había albergado una exquisita macedonia de frutas.- Su sanadora, Lawrence, le ha dado un último remedio, pero le ha deprimido tanto descubrir cuál era que…

El auror aprovechó para aclararse la garganta sonoramente, tratando de llamar la atención de la lengua suelta de su amiga, cosa que afortunadamente consiguió. También se ganó una mirada de irritación por parte de Malfoy, el cual había estado muy concentrado en lo que Hermione había estado contándole pero, ¡oye! ¿sabes qué, Malfoy? que sus problemas de salud no tenían por qué ser del interés de nadie salvo de sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué remedio era ese? –el rubio trató de reanudar la conversación. Afortunadamente la amenazante mirada que Harry le lanzó a Hermione fue suficiente para detenerla, hacer que se encogiera de hombros y frunciera los labios a modo de disculpa.

Entonces el auror sonrió por primera vez en toda la noche. Una sonrisa ufana, sin enseñar los dientes, orgullosa de sí mismo. Al menos, hasta que el físico repitió la misma pregunta anterior, solo que esta vez dirigiéndosela a él.

\- No es asunto tuyo. –fue su escueta respuesta.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros con falsificada inocencia.- Quizá pueda serte de ayuda…

- _No_ , no pue…

\- En realidad, puede que sí.

Los dos hombres miraron al mismo tiempo a una desvergonzada, a criterio de Harry, Hermione. El auror la contempló con espanto, como si esta estuviese a punto de sugerirle a Malfoy que se metiera en su cama; el físico, sin embargo, asintió neutral esperando a que la Gryffindor continuara hablando y, tal vez, con suerte así conocería el último remedio contra el insomnio que le habían sugerido al hombre que estaba sentado delante de él.

Entonces la chica bajó la mirada y, evitando a toda costa posar sus ojos en Harry, murmuró algo que sonó muy parecido a “dormir con alguien ayudaría”.

Ipso facto, Harry llevó una de sus manos, no le importaba cuál, hasta el puente de la nariz, tratando de serenarse para no lanzarle el grito de su vida a la mujer que tenía al lado. Menos mal que sabía que Malfoy diría que no a la petición oculta que acarreaba la confesión de Hermione, porque de lo contrario… -Me parece una magnífica idea.

Harry alzó la vista, separando la mano un par de centímetros de su nariz. Sus ojos clavados en los de Malfoy. - _¿Qué?_

\- He leído en algún sitio que los hombres que duermen acompañados tienen una calidad de sueño superior. Todo viene de una creencia ancestral de ‘sentirse integrado en un grupo’, lo que disminuye su ansiedad y les da, en cierta manera, seguridad personal. De esta forma se acuestan más relajados y concilian antes el sueño. –y todo ello explicado con una sonrisa fácil y una mirada de brillo extraño con una sugerencia implícita.

Una sugerencia que Harry iba a rechazar de inmediato. –Gracias, pero no. Me parece una enorme estupidez.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, mirando luego al camarero que acababa de llegar a su mesa para ordenarle un café solo. –Con sacarina, por favor.

\- ¿Sacarina? –se mofó Harry cuando el camarero se alejó con el pedido de este y el de Hermione, alegre de tener otro tema con el que desviar la conversación que estaban teniendo hasta ahora.- ¿Estás a dieta, Malfoy?

\- ¿Crees que este cuerpo se mantiene solo, guapo?

Mientras Hermione soltaba una risita, Harry volvió a por su copa de vino. Aunque ahora no hablaba más de física, seguía siendo imposible discutir con Malfoy; nunca sabías por dónde te podía salir.

 

\- Por última vez, NO. Dejadme en paz, volved a casa los dos a dormir la mona, especialmente _tú_. –señaló, acusador, a su amiga.

Hermione había bebido más vino que él, si es que eso era posible, y después de salir del restaurante se había vuelto una auténtica pesada para conseguir que permitiera a Malfoy compartir su cama “solo por esta noche, Harry, ¿qué tienes que perder?”

“Mi virginidad anal”, habría respondido el auror años atrás. Luego posó su mirada en el rubio que, junto a su amiga, sonreía con una inocencia bien estudiada mientras, con las manos en los bolsillos de esos apretados pantalones negros, esperaba pacientemente a que la terquedad de Hermione diese sus frutos… o él la mandara a tomar viento fresco y se perdiera al fin escaleras arriba hasta su apartamento en Diagon Alley; un hogar que había hecho suyo porque Grimmauld le había parecido una casa demasiado ‘noble y ancestral’ para lo que él tenía en mente.

Estaba a punto de mandarla a la mierda por duodécima vez, aunque esta vez con toda la intención de cerrarles la puerta del portal en las narices, cuando el Slytherin finalmente se dignó a pronunciar palabra: -Entre tú y yo, -comentó, conocedor de lo que se hacía, señalando con la mirada a una alcoholizada Hermione.- no te va a dejar en paz hasta que digas que sí. Por eso te propongo hacer una apuesta, -entonces miró a la Gryffindor, expectante.- si gano yo paso la noche contigo (dormir, lo juro), –aseguró anticipándose a la réplica que a Harry le bailaba en la boca.- y, si no, me voy por donde he venido y la señorita Granger se resignará para irse también a su casa, ¿vale?

Cuando la ebria leona aplaudió la “emocionante” idea de Malfoy, Harry se cruzó de brazos antes de asentir a regañadientes. Bueno, no exactamente. -¿Qué clase de apuesta? –tenía que ser una que él pudiera ganar fácilmente.

El rubio sonrió. –Algo muy simple. Un juego de lógica básica: tenemos dos vasos medianos de cristal, uno lleno de agua hirviendo y otro de agua templada. Los metemos en el congelador al mismo tiempo, ¿qué agua de los dos vasos crees que se congelará primero?

Harry soltó una risita. El rubio debía de ir también muy borracho para sugerir una estupidez tan tremenda como esa. –Vale, elijo el vaso templado. -observó con placer cómo Malfoy hacia el gesto de cerrar los ojos y soltar un improperio por la boca, seguramente maldiciendo que se hubiera apropiado antes que él del vaso de agua templada. Entonces, satisfecho con el resultado y confirmando su creencia de que el Slytherin estaba igual de afectado que su amiga, les hizo un gesto a ambos con la mano para que subieran con él al piso.- Vamos a comprobarlo y podréis largaros de una puta vez.

*

\- Nota para el futuro: nunca dejes a un físico idear las apuestas. Efecto Mpemba, Potter; el agua hirviendo pasa a hielo en poco tiempo por la cantidad de moléculas de gas que contiene, que son siempre menos que las que hay en el agua templada, hecho que favorece la rápida formación de cristales de hielo. También influye la masa, que no es igual según el estado en el que se encuentre el agua _pero_ … no quiero seguir agobiándote con esto.

Harry miró su vaso de agua _aún_ líquida, a pesar de la hora entera que había estado metido en el congelador, que había colocado encima de la mesa de la cocina. El vaso de Malfoy, al lado del suyo, contenía un perfecto cubo de hielo. Entonces se imaginó a sí mismo agarrando ambos vasos y estampándoselos al rubio en el cráneo, por haberlo engañado. Hermione, por su lado, parecía encantada con el resultado. Furioso, la miró. -¿Tú sabías que _esto_ pasaría? –a fin de cuentas ella estaba estudiando una maestría en física.

Cuando la chica asintió, sin poder disimular un leve rubor, Harry pensó en su varita. Ahora. En su mano. Pero como no quería armar un escándalo se dirigió a Malfoy con un dedo delator. – _Traidor_ , ¡me has hecho creer que había elegido bien! –exclamó, recreando en su mente la imagen de Malfoy con los ojos cerrados y la maldición en los labios. Astuto actor. Hijo puta embustero.

La sonrisa del rubio le demostró que, efectivamente, así había sido, aunque lo cierto era que tampoco albergaba dudas al respecto. Suspirando, se dejó caer en el sofá del salón después de depositar ambos vasos de agua en el fregadero de la cocina, ignorando a los otros dos inquilinos.

Segundos después escuchó el ruido sordo que hacía la puerta de entrada al cerrarse y el sonido de unos pasos solitarios llegando hasta donde estaba él. Sin mirarlo siquiera, Harry supo que era Malfoy; Hermione se había ido, demasiado borracha para utilizar la red flu. Si Harry no hubiera conocido de antemano la bruja tan capaz que era aun en situaciones obtusas como aquella, no la habría dejado marcharse sola.

\- ¿A qué hora tienes que levantarte mañana? –dijo la voz más genuina del mundo.

\- A las seis. –masculló Harry, haciéndose a un lado para, resignado, dejarle un hueco libre al físico en el sofá.

\- Es medianoche. –informó Malfoy, observando su, probablemente _muy_ caro, reloj de pulsera. El auror sintió su mirada gris acariciando su perfil izquierdo, así como la presión de un cuerpo caliente sobre uno de los cojines del mueble.- ¿No quieres irte a la cama ya?

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras se hacía con el mando a distancia y acomodaba su postura sobre el sofá, estirando las piernas y posándolas cruzadas sobre la mesa. Encendió el televisor dejando un canal al azar donde se debatía el estado de la nación de la Inglaterra muggle. Era un tema que ni le iba ni le venía, pero estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para no molestarse en buscar un contenido más apropiado para su interés. –Nunca me acuesto tan ‘temprano’. -explicó sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.- Total, no consigo quedarme dormido…

\- Bueno, pero para eso estoy yo aquí.

No pudo evitar que una suave risa, a la par que irónica, escapara de sus labios. Merlín, pobre iluso.- No te ofendas, Malfoy, pero dudo que puedas hacer nada. Si estás aquí es porque soy un buen perdedor y porque no quería seguir escuchando las quejas de una Hermione borracha, pero en realidad no espero nada de ti esta noche. Si tienes sueño, -añadió, cortando al Slytherin que había estado a punto de replicar.- mi habitación es la que está al fondo del pasillo, en el lado derecho. No tengo más dormitorios y como además de buen perdedor soy un caballero no dejaré que duermas en este sofá. –concluyó, sin ni siquiera detenerse entonces para dirigirle una mirada al hombre que tenía al lado.

El silencio que se estableció entre ellos duró solamente unos segundos.

\- Potter, creo que _realmente_ puedo ayudar.

\- No, no puedes. –le cortó Harry, tajante.- Eres la persona menos indicada para hacerlo. Entre nosotros no hay ni habrá química nunca, Malfoy.

El Slytherin parpadeó. -¿ _Química_?

\- Afinidad, confianza y toda esa mierda. –explicó el auror desinteresadamente. Al final cogió el mando y cambio de canal. Sonrió un poco, recordando las palabras de su sanadora. –Y del sentido romántico mejor ya ni hablamos…

\- Potter, qué cojones estás dicien…

\- Como ya sabes, -le interrumpió Harry. Finalmente había encontrado un programa entretenido de adopción de mascotas.- Lawrence me dijo que compartir mi cama con otra persona me ayudaría a dormir. Pero esa persona y yo teníamos que… no sé, ser pareja o tener una relación de algo o… lo que sea, ¿entiendes?

El delicioso silencio volvió a llegar para reinar durante más de unos tristes segundos. Harry lo paladeó con placer mientras el físico que tenía al lado colocaba los codos sobre las rodillas en actitud pensante tras susurrar un breve “entiendo”. El auror supuso entonces que llegaría un instante en el que Malfoy abandonaría el sofá para despedirse. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento el tío dijo una cosa totalmente distinta: -Voy a utilizar tu red flu para ir a mi casa a por el cepillo de dientes y un cambio de ropa.

Harry bajó las piernas de la mesa y alzó la cabeza para mirar a Malfoy sin comprender. -¿A pesar de lo que te he explicado _piensas_ quedarte?

\- Si te dijera lo que pienso seguramente saldrías corriendo de aquí. –fue lo único que dijo el Slytherin antes de entrar en su habitación para utilizar la única chimenea del apartamento.

Cuando escuchó el crepitar de las llamas, advirtiendo de la desaparición de Malfoy, Harry apagó el televisor y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar té. Merlín, si sus noches ya eran largas de por sí, aquella prometía serlo mucho más.

*

Pranky y Lucila eran madre e hija. Su familia había cuidado de los terrenos de la mansión Malfoy desde hacía seis generaciones. Conocían las más útiles y valiosas técnicas de jardinería, entre las que se incluía la cosecha de caléndulas mágicas.

La caléndula, sonrió Malfoy mientras se ponía en cuclillas para observar las anaranjadas flores que las elfas habían cultivado la primavera anterior, eran el remedio perfecto para combatir el insomnio siempre y cuando se cortasen un mediodía soleado. Lo mejor de la planta es que era tan natural que por tener, no tenía ni efectos secundarios, y por ello su uso era recomendado a cualquier edad. Tantas ventajas solamente podían tener una pega: eran caras de cojones. Sus semillas se comercializaban en países del este y valían el peso en oro de una familia del tamaño de los Weasley.

Draco se dirigió a los invernaderos para buscar las caléndulas cortadas en las condiciones idóneas que sabía que sus elfinas guardaban en uno de los cajones del fondo. Cuando las encontró, se frotó y refrotó las manos con ellas hasta que estas adquirieron por completo su dulce aroma. Según Pranky, la matriarca, los pétalos de caléndula mágica solo se podían inhalar, y preferentemente no de forma directa, pues sus propiedades somníferas podrían, de lo contrario, sumergirte en un sueño tan profundo como el de aquella princesa muggle de la torre que había leído en algún cuento infantil de su sobrino; el hijo de Nott y de su mujer sangremuggle.

Potter dormiría pacíficamente esta noche, y lo haría entre sus brazos.

 

Cuando apareció en la habitación del auror, de cama tamaño matrimonial, estilo minimalista en color blanco, suelo de madera y cortinas azules, colores que invitaban a dejarse llevar, escuchó el sonido que hacía una taza de porcelana cuando la dejabas sobre la mesa. Como el sonido no venía exactamente de la cocina, el físico regresó al salón para encontrarse con Potter todavía sentado en el sofá pero, esta vez, a punto de tomarse una taza de té.

-Valeriana. -corrigió el auror adivinando sus pensamientos. Después sopló la humeante tacita antes de darle un tentativo sorbo. El agua debió de abrasarle la garganta, porque apretó los parpados e inmediatamente abrió la boca para intentar refrigerarla. –Pero si quieres te he preparado té. –jadeó.- Lo encontrarás en la cocina. –el físico hizo el amago de dirigirse hacia allí pero una voz le detuvo. - Oye, ¿y tu cepillo de dientes y la ropa?

-En tu habitación. –explicó relajadamente este, prosiguiendo su camino.

Minutos después ambos hombres, sentados uno junto al otro en el sofá, tuvieron una conversación de lo más variopinta mientras disfrutaban cada uno de su respectiva infusión. Malfoy habló de cómo surgió su pasión por la física, sus trabajos y sus numerosos y enriquecedores viajes por el mundo. El mes que viene tenía otro congreso en Viena, pero el asunto a tratar en esta ocasión sería más serio que el que abordó en Londres.

\- Así que no ayudarás a los hombres a ligar con ecuaciones imposibles, ¿no? –bromeó Harry en algún momento.

Malfoy soltó una risita. –No, será algo mucho más complicado que eso.

Luego vino el turno de Harry. Para Malfoy su profesión como auror y su necesidad de salvar la vida de medio mundo conformaban un destino bastante predecible. No tanto sus dificultades para dormir, pero la guerra, que había traído desagradables consecuencias para todos, había afectado más a unas personas que a otras.

\- No, no tiene nada que ver con la guerra.- rebatió Harry, dejando su taza vacía de valeriana sobre la mesa.- Al menos, ya no. Simplemente no puedo dormir y esta situación ya me está agobiando mucho. –suspiró, colocando los codos sobre las rodillas y cubriendo su rostro con las palmas de las manos.- No es algo a lo que te acostumbres. No poder dormir es una putada muy grande.

Algo dentro de Draco se removió un poco cuando fue consciente de que el auror, de tan desesperado que debía de sentirse, estaba derrumbándose ante él. Frunciendo un poco los labios dejó su taza también sobre la mesa y, esperando no asustar al joven mago, posó suavemente la mano derecha sobre la nuca de Potter, comenzando inmediatamente un suave y, esperaba que fuese relajante, masaje con los dedos.

\- _Oh_ …

Un tirón involuntario hizo vibrar la polla de Draco, provocado sin duda por el gemido de placer que exhaló repentinamente la boca del auror, quien ahora había bajado las manos hasta dejarlas suspendidas en el aire, teniendo los codos de ambos brazos, aún sobre las rodillas, como único sostén. Inclinó un poco más la cabeza para darle al físico mejor acceso hacia su nuca y este continuó con sus movimientos circulares, mucho más animado ahora que sabía que Potter no le estaba rechazando; todo lo contrario, le estaba invitando a seguir.

Así que, envalentonado, dejó su mano descender hacia los omoplatos de la tonificada espalda de este cabrón con gafas que parecía la tentación hecha carne. Como Potter había desabrochado los primeros botones de su camisa, pudo acceder a más piel conforme bajaba. Cuando la presión de la prenda hizo imposible continuar avanzando por debajo de ella, Draco retiró la mano y comenzó su andadura por la cintura, acariciando la suave y firme piel que encontró ahí.

\- Malfoy… das unos masajes estupendos…

No era fisioterapia, sabía el rubio, sino herbología aplicada; las disimuladas corrientes de caléndula siendo absorbidas lentamente allá por donde este tocaba, pero agradeció el cumplido igualmente. Las palmas de las manos, le había explicado Pranky un día, así como las de los pies, eran inmunes al efecto caléndula en cuanto al traspaso pétalo-piel se refería, por eso eran las zonas del cuerpo más idóneas para transmitir a otro ser sus propiedades sedantes.

Y como su aroma dulzón era perceptible pero no en exceso, Draco disfrutó que Potter creyese que era solo él quien estaba llevándole a ese estado de paz interior que no había vuelto a conocer en mucho tiempo.

\- Mmmm…

El Slytherin jadeó, sin poderse contener, cuando la cabeza de Harry cayó sobre su hombro lentamente en un suave gemido. Su hombría seguía creciendo ahí abajo y sintió tensarse un poco más la tela de sus pantalones. Pero no podía parar, se dijo, reptando con su mano a lo largo y ancho de la espalda del auror hasta que leyó cada músculo de aquella zona con sus dedos, en lentos paseos de secreto placer. –Quítate la camiseta. –susurró en el oído del Gryffindor en algún momento.

El atontado cerebro de Potter obedeció y, con su ayuda, se deshizo de la camisa para regalarle al rubio un primer plano, un plano perfecto, de sus duros abdominales y fuertes pectorales. Los huesos de las ingles señalando el camino hacia más abajo… un sendero que Draco querría recorrer con la boca, dejando un húmedo reguero de saliva mientras lo hacía.

Ahora que tenía pleno acceso a la piel de Harry, al menos de cintura para arriba, se acomodó de espaldas a la abrazadera del sofá y, sentándose a lo largo del mueble, acogió el cada vez más relajado cuerpo de Harry entre sus piernas, permitiendo que este acomodara su espalda sobre su pecho. Con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, el auror comenzó a disfrutar de las manos de Malfoy acariciando toda su piel; pecho, abdomen, ingles… la respiración del Slytherin _in crescendo_ por momentos, hasta el punto de que no pudo evitar un ligero movimiento de caderas hacia delante, polla contra culo bien cubierto con _jodidos_ pantalones vaqueros.

\- _Harry_ … -gimió en su oído, con una erección ardiendo que clamaba por salir. – no puedo resistirme…

No sabía si el auror le había entendido o no, pues su respiración calma y profunda y sus ojos cerrados estaban enviándole señales de difícil identificación pero, aun así, la mano derecha que no había abandonado las ingles del hombre, mientras la izquierda disfrutaba atormentando sus _duros_ pezones, desabrochó el botón del pantalón y bajó lenta y tentativamente la cremallera para atrapar acto seguido la gruesa polla del auror que se dibujaba juguetona bajo el bóxer con la palma de su mano.

\- Oh… -escuchó que Potter gemía.

\- ¿Bien? –preguntó inmediatamente Draco sin dejar de masajear la polla de este por encima de la tela del calzoncillo, formando en su mano una erección cada vez más palpable, literalmente hablando.

\- Mmmm…

Quizá era el Potter dormido quien hablaba por él, pero ese gemido de satisfacción dio a Draco las fuerzas necesarias para continuar, introduciendo la palma de su mano directamente bajo el bóxer del auror, atrapando su longitud con ella y comenzando a subir y bajar, subir y bajar… en un movimiento rítmico que le hizo suspirar. –Merlín… Harry, te follaría ahora mismo.

Qué bonita era la polla del cabrón del auror. Qué bonita. Una obra de arte a disposición y deleite de los ojos de Draco, cada segundo que pasaba más grises y nublados que nunca. Siguió subiendo, bajando, presionando a lo largo de todo el mástil, sus dedos jugueteando con el glande, deseando que fuese su boca la que los sustituyera, mientras la polla del hombre al que estaba reduciendo respondía tan bien… húmeda, emanando gotitas preseminales que Draco se _moría_ por lamer…

\- Ah… ah… -gimió el auror cuando la palma de la mano de Malfoy comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido y duro. La izquierda abandonó entonces el pecho de este para acomodar los testículos de Harry con sus caricias.

Más y más rápido, más y más rápido… hasta que el olor varonil que desprendía la polla de Harry se mezcló con la fragancia de la caléndula. Draco gimió, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, mientras sus caderas golpeaban furiosas contra el culo del auror, queriendo liberar una polla rogando de necesidad. –Mierda -rumió, abandonando con pesar los testículos de Harry para viajar hasta su propia entrepierna, la cual comenzó a acariciar rudamente una vez fue liberada. –Ah, Harry… _Harry_ …

No supo en qué momento el líquido caliente que explotó de la polla del auror empapó su mano, o cuando él, tras ver tamaño espectáculo, se corrió también, fuerte, rápido, salvaje, manchando su camisa y la zona lumbar de la espalda de su compañero. Solo supo que había sido la mejor paja conjunta que recordaba haber tenido en su vida, y eso contando con que el otro hombre ni siquiera le había tocado.

Exhausto, y tras exprimir hasta la última gotita de la polla de Harry, cayó de espaldas sobre el sofá trayendo al otro consigo quien, con una respiración medianamente acelerada pero sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento, acomodó su postura entre las piernas de Draco, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Una de sus manos ascendió a través del abdomen de este para posarse frente a su rostro dormido, sobre el pectoral derecho.

Una tibia sonrisa surgió en los labios del Slytherin tras contemplar la situación en la que se encontraba(n) ahora. La persona más deseada e impredecible, durmiendo plenamente _al fin_ por y sobre él. Satisfecho, le quitó las gafas para dejarlas a buen recaudo sobre la mesita que tenía tras la abrazadera del sofá, con un simple movimiento de brazo. Luego cerró los ojos y se relajó felizmente, estrechando el cuerpo semidesnudo del auror con sus brazos.

 

No quería pensar en el mañana. Todavía no. Lamentablemente Potter no había estado del todo consciente, pero de lo que no cabía ninguna duda era de que se había corrido por sus atenciones. Y _solo_ por ellas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la parte en la trato de explicar torpemente lo que es el Efecto Mpemba:
> 
> Efecto Mpemba (física, área de la termodinámica) - Lo descubrió un señor de apellido Mpemba (obvio, ¿no?). Lo que no es tan evidente es que este descubridor dio con el curioso efecto con tan solo ¡trece años! en la escuela, cuando metió en el congelador leche caliente para hacer helados. Este efecto dice que el agua caliente se congela antes que la fría en circunstancias concretas (como que ambas aguas deben estar calientes, solo que una ha de estar a mayor temperatura que la otra).
> 
> Para más información, podéis consultar aquí: http://www.afanporsaber.es/2012/11/el-efecto-mpemba/


End file.
